Secrets in the Dark
by Danielle Douglas
Summary: Felicia Johnson Feinberg is married to a rich computer giant. Dave is the ex that she left behind. What happens when you meet your first love 10 years later? Read and find out! OCs, Dave, Don Diamont, The Rock
1. Introduction

_Hey guys...I've been on a breakdown mode as of late. I think, this fic too, Secrets in the Dark will be better if I break down the chapters one by one. Thanks for all the support and appreciation of this too, my vision. Hope you like it! This story is based on my love of R&B music. Disclaimers is always a must. All the songs used are owned by their respective writers, producers and performers. And now on to the story!_

**SECRETS IN THE DARK**

**Chapter 1: Intro**

The lights go down and except for a few little howls and hoots, there is complete and utter silence. The stage was empty as a rhythmic beat and a hooking bassline surround the concert hall. Her fans are waiting in sheer anticipation of what is to come. They chant and scream her name over and over. Suddenly, from off stage, they hear the angelic voice of the woman who has taken the world by storm. As they listen to her sweet and inviting voice, seranading them with sweet echos, the music grows as Felicia Johnson-Feinberg steps out onto the stage. She wore a beautiful tight backless white dress that stopped just above her knees. Her diamond earrings and matching pendant necklace set were all she needed to complete the outfit. On her feet, she wore white high heels. She quickly acknowledged the audience, before she began to sing. Felicia, 30, stood 5' 7" with long brown-black straight hair. With a smile that was a seductive as well as heavenly and a distinctively vibrant personality that was a laid back as her hair, Felicia was indeed beautiful - inside and out. Her body was slim and athletic but still shapely, as the dress she wore accentuated the curvy silhouettes of her body. It was obvious that she took very good care of herself. Felicia stood tall and proud as she began to sing her heart out.

Oooh yeah

I wanna feel you next to me

Ooooh...time after time, when im feelin low  
Somethin inside of me lets me know it's alright  
Loves on my side  
When the world...seems a lonely place  
I've got a dream that wont leave a trace of the blues  
I just think of you baby i know

[chorus:  
I've got a real thing here by my side  
Someone who needs me holding me tight  
Snd these special feelings wont ever fade  
Cause i knew from the start you put a move on my heart

Baby our loves like a melody playing for us  
In the sweetest key you could find the music of life  
And when we touch theres the warmest glow  
Heat in the passion that heaven knows its a dream  
Just for you, you and me...and baby i know

[chorus:  
I've got a real thing the love of my life  
Someone who needs me and he feels me with pride  
Baby now, now and forever, we'll never part  
Cause you're the world to me you put a move on my heart

I got a real love yes i do, and you're someone baby  
You're someone baby, someone that needs true love  
And these, these special feelings, time can embrace  
Baby, believe me this aint a dream and suger  
I knew, i knew from the start, you put a move on me  
Oooh you got through to my heart  
You got through to my heart babe oooh

Baby cant you see, you and i were meant to be  
Hold me, love me passionately blind, love me til the end of time  
Hold me, love me (and dont love go)  
Baby cant you see, you and i were meant to be  
(I want you to touch me babe) passionately blind  
Love me til the end of time, hold me love me oooh

I want you right here, right now, laying by my side sugar thrill me tonight  
I wanna feel you in my arms ohh babe ohhh and u know i love when your lovin me

As the concert drew to a close, Felicia addressed her legion of fans and walked off stage. She was greeted with many congradulatory expressions as she walked down the long corridor to her dressing room. When she got there, she opened the door to find it covered a shower of roses. She shot a look of confusion as she sat down in her chair. She picked up one of the bouquets and found a note in it. She pulled it out and read it.

_Congratulations on another great and wonderful show Sis. Sorry I couldn't be there for this one, but I will see you back home in a few days._

_I love you, _

_Dwayne_

Felicia smiled as she put the note back in the flowers. She moved the other flowers out of the way as reached for some tissue to wipe the sweat from her brow. As she was about to get up to go and change clothes to leave for the evening and go back to her hotel, there was a knock on her door. Her best friend, Taylor Parker, walked into her room with another bouquet of roses.

"Hey girl."

"Hey."

"I thought you would be ready by now." Taylor gave the flowers to Felicia.

"No, not yet, I was looking at the all the flowers that my brother sent me." Felicia smelled the flowers and smiled.

"Looks like a damn hospital room in here."

"Thanks."

"Welcome."

Taylor, strong and level-headed, stood every bit of 5' 6" with shoulder-length brown hair and light to medium toned skin. She, too, was very beautiful. Taylor and Felicia had been best friends for the last 10 years. Their friendship came about when they lived in the same apartment complex in Washington D.C.. Sometime later they moved to Florida, where they had a separation. Felicia got called to go to New York to record her first single, and Taylor moved to Connecticut to start her own advertising agency. It wasn't until Felicia's first single, "You Put A Move On My Heart" began to hit radio waves that Felicia heard again from Taylor. From that day on, Taylor became Felicia's personal business manager and most of all, her best friend again.

Felicia went into the dressing room to change into her more appropriate clothing for the evening. When she was finished with everything, she walked out in a pair of black jeans a light blue short sleeved shirt, with her black high heeled boots. She put her hair in a high ponytail and applied her clear watermelon lip gloss.

"Ready to go?" Felicia asked Taylor.

Taylor rolled her eyes playfully at Felicia. "Yep. I've been ready."

"Okay, let's go."

Felicia grabbed all her necessary things to get ready to return home to Miami. She was very excited about it. She would get to be at home with her family - something she had not done in quite a while. Since the launch of her debut album entitled, "Felicia", she had not been there. She missed them - as they did her. Her thoughts were interrupted by the ringing of her cell phone. It was her husband, Donald Fienberg.

"Hello."

"Do you have any idea how much I love you?"

"Is it anything as much as I love you?"

"Nope."

"Oh well, when you get home I will just have to take care of that."

"Mmm, I like the thought of that, Mrs. Fienberg."

"Me, too, Mr. Fienberg. So what are you doing?"

"Nothing much, thinking of you and trying to get home to you, but I don't think it's gonna happen as soon as I would like it to."

"Oh honey, why not?"

"Well, there are some mishaps that have taken place and I think I'm gonna have to stay a day or two later than we originally planned."

"Oh man."

"You are so cute when you pout."

"How did you know I was pouting?"

"Because I know you."

"Too well."

Don stayed on the phone with his wife until one of his executive assistants knocked lightly on his door. He mouthed a silent 'come in' to him as he continued to talk with Felicia. Peter Hawkins placed a manila folder on his desk and pointed at it so he would take a look. As Don looked over it, his demeanor changed a bit. There were computer errors that needed his immediate attention. Don and Felicia met while he was a small business executive in Los Angeles about three years prior to their marriage. He continued to talk with Felicia.

"Felicia, honey, I'm gonna have to call you back."

"Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing that you need to worry you pretty little head for. It's just business."

"Okay, well don't keep me waiting too long."

"I won't baby."

"I love you, Don."

"I love you, too, Felicia."

They hung up their phones. Felicia smiled as she placed her phone back on her hip. She walked out of the back door of the arena to find Taylor waiting for her. They hopped into the limosine and drove off.


	2. Family Time

**Chapter 2: Family Time**

A couple of days later in Miami...

Felicia came home to her parents' house. As she walked to the front porch, she remembered how she used to be. She was only five years old when she realized what she wanted to do when she grew up. She told her parents she wanted to be a famous singer. They knew that she had the potential to do anything she set her mind and heart to do. So, if she wanted to be a singer, then that's what she was going to do. She began singing in her home church choir at the very tender age of ten. When she became a teenager in high school, she took all the necessary vocal training to improve her already beautiful voice. She would sing in all the talent shows at her school. Everywhere she could and to anybody who would listen, Felicia would sing to her heart's content.

It was when she turned twenty-three that she discovered something else - her first love. Her only brother, Dwayne, was a famous wrestler in the WWE. She watched him all the time while she was growing up. She always loved watching her big brother work a crowd with his many cliches. Felicia knew all of his friends, but there was one in particular who stayed on her mind. Enter Dave Bautista. She met him while they were on a tour of Florida. He and Dwayne had been best friends for a little over at year by that time. Felicia knew she was in love with him as soon as she locked eyes with his. The feeling she got from him was nothing she had ever felt before. And for a while, she was afraid of her feelings and the emotional attachment to him. Dave would look at her and see Dwayne's sister but also he would see her as beautiful woman - and his feelings developed for her. Dwayne saw the chemistry between Dave and his baby sister and he didn't much approve of the impending relationship. But with time and seeing how much they loved each other, big brother Dwayne allowed his sister and his best friend a chance at love and happiness. While she reflected back on her life, Felicia's mother came out of the house to greet her.

Diana Johnson was very happy to see her daughter. As they held each other, Diana began to cry. After the long embrace, Felicia looked at her mother and noticed the tears in her eyes.

"Mom, what's wrong?"

Diana looked at Felicia and took in a deep breath. "Nothing, baby...absolutely nothing. I'm just glad you are home."

She didn't like to see her mother cry - even if it was a happy occasion. "Where's Daddy?"

"He's in the house."

"Is Dewey here too?"

"Yes, he is. He called me this morning to let me know that he was back in town."

Diana took her daughter's hand and held it as they walked into the house together. As her mother led her into the house that her and Dwayne used to fight and argue in, Felicia saw her father, Fletcher Johnson, sitting in his favorite chair watching a local football game. She walked over quietly and placed her hands over his eyes.

"Guess who?"

"Do I know you?" Fletcher smiled brightly.

"Yes."

"How well?"

"Very well." Felicia giggled lightly at her dad.

"Are you related to me?"

"Yes."

"Prove it."

She knew exactly what he meant. So Felicia sung a few bars of a song she used to sing while in the choir. Upon hearing it, her father took her hands down and stood up and greeted his daughter by picking her up off the ground slightly.

"My babygirl." Fletcher was always happy to see one or both of children. Not since Felicia and Don's wedding had they seen thier daughter. Her homecoming was special indeed. Diana and Fletcher took their daughter into the living room - the place where they spent alot of their family time. They talked a while and caught up with Felicia and what going on with her. Felicia gave them a copy of her CD. She even signed it for them.

While they were still talking, the phone rang. Diana went into the nearest room to answer it. While she was gone, Fletcher and Felicia talked. While they were catching up on old times, Diana came back, took the CD off the table and placed it in the stereo system and played it. As they listened to it, her mother agreed with Felicia that it was some of her best work. While Fletcher thought it was good, he also thought that a few of the songs were racy and suggestive. But all in all, he couldn't do too much arguing, his daughter was successful and that's all that mattered.

"Who was on the phone Mom?" Felicia asked.

"Your brother." Diana answered.

"What did he say?"

"Nothing - he just wanted to know if you got home."

"Oh okay."

Fletcher shot his daughter a confused look. "Lisha, where's Don?"

"Oh, he is still on a business trip. But he should be here soon - maybe in a day or two."

"Where is he?" Diana wondered.

"He's in Japan."

"Oh Japan, huh?"

"Yeah, he went away on a emergency trip. He would have sent someone from his firm, but he felt that it needed his attention. He didn't want anybody else to deal with it."

"Must be nice to be married to a millionaire."

"Well, mom, it has it fallbacks."

"Why, sweetie, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just that it's times like this, I miss him."

"I know. But you know that Don loves you and you love him and you will get through it. Does he go away alot?"

"No not really. But when he does, it's a while before I see him again."

"You know it could be because you and him now have different careers. And that can take a toll on a marriage." Fletcher said.

"Don and I always believe that we can get through anything."

"And you will get through this. You'll see." Diana winked.

Felicia sighed and continued talking with her parents. She always knew that she could tak to her parents about anything. It was their advice and their home training that made her the woman that she is today. They continued talking until there was a knock at the door. Felicia went to answer it. She opened the door to see her big brother, Dwayne standing before her.


	3. Dwayne and Felicia's Night Out

**Chapter 3: Dwayne and Felicia's Night Out**

Dwayne walked in a gave his sister a hug. After, they walked into the living room where their parents were. Upon seeing her son, Diana walked up and hugged her son. She wrapped her arms around both her children's waists. Fletcher walked up and wrapped his arms around his family. They sat back down and talked together. It seemed like old times when Felicia and Dwayne were little kids. Whenever the family had a disagreement, they would go into the family room and discuss the problem. And always, things would be fine and cooler heads would prevail.

They were to have dinner together. Instead of going out to eat, Diana decided to cook dinner. She went into the kitchen and whipped up a dinner that could be a candidate for Sunday dinner. She cooked everything that both Dwayne and Felicia liked to eat. Macaroni & cheese, fried chicken, green beans, tomatoes, cucumbers and homemade rolls were on the menu, along with chocolate pie for dessert.

After dining with his family, Dwayne excused himself from the table and his parents. He went into the living room and made a phone call. After returning to the dining room, he grabbed his jacket from the back of his chair. Diana looked up at Dwayne and shot him a look. "Where are you off to?"

Dwayne answered his mother. "There is a show at the American Airlines Arena."

"Really." Diana said.

"Yeah, some of my old friends will be there, and I'd like to see them. But I will be back sometime in the morning." Dwayne paused and looked at Felicia. "Why don't you come with me, Lisha?"

Felicia looked at Dwayne. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah, why not?"

Felicia thought about it for a second and shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know, Dwayne."

"Come on, what's it gonna hurt? Nothing, you need to go out for awhile. I know you don't get time to go anywhere. Besides, you know some of the guys there."

Felicia rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Alright, I'll go."

At the arena...

Dwayne and Felicia walked through the backstage entrance area where some of the guys were standing around. Some were stretching and some were drinking coffee or whatever else. A few of the guys greeted Dwayne and Felicia with handshakes and hugs. After talking for a while to them, Vince McMahon outstretched his hand as he approached them.

"Hello, Dwayne."

"Hey Vince."

"How are you?"

"I'm good. Things couldn't be better."

"Good, glad to hear it. And who is this?" Vince looked over at Felicia.

"Vince, you know who I am." Felicia smiled.

"Is this little Felicia?"

"Yep, it's me."

"My God, it's been such a long time since I last saw you." As Vince reached out to embrace her.

"Yeah it has been a long time."

They talked for a few minutes before Dwayne stated that they only came to see a few of the people there. But Vince insisted that they stay around for the show. He gave them tickets to watch the show front row. Dwayne and Felicia went out to sit in the arena with security surrounding them. Male fans whistled for Felicia while the female swarm screamed for Dwayne.

Later in the night...

Dwayne and Felicia watched all the matches and cheered some and booed the others. Felicia was like the little girl who used to watch her brother when he wrestled as "The Rock." As Dwayne watched the matches, it reminded him of when he was the WWE champion. Felicia looked over at her brother and saw the look on his face. "You miss it, don't you?"

Dwayne smiled at her and shrugged his shoulders. "Not the business. I just miss my boys."

The ring attendants changed the ring aprons from RAW to Smackdown. As they sat there and watched the show from Smackdown, Felicia decided that she would go and get something to drink. So she went to the concession stand and bought her and Dwayne a drink. She sat down and heard ring music that she had never heard. The crowd erupted and was up on their feet. She looked around her and elbowed Dwayne and asked him who it was. Dwayne, knowing who it was, winked at his little sister. She shot him a look.

She looked up at the entrance way to see who it was as she listened to Tony Chimel announce him. "And from Washington, D.C., weighing 290 lbs, he is the World Heavyweight Champion...Batista!!!"

Felicia could not believe her eyes. There he was. Her former boyfriend, the man she was supposed to spend the rest of her life with. Right before her very eyes. She was totally hypnotized by him. She could not take her eyes off him. He looked the very same he did when they were together - there was nothing about him that changed - except that somehow he had gotten even more sexier than ever before. From the top of his head to the bottom of his feet, was no doubt sexy. Time had definitely had been good to him.

Dwayne and Felicia watched his match attentively. From the beginning to the end, Felicia kept her eyes on him. Everybody else could have walked out of the arena for all she cared. All that mattered to her was who was in that ring. After the match was over, Dave did his round around the ring. When he came to Dwayne and Felicia, he stopped and placed the belt on his shoulder. He reached out and shook Dwayne's hand and pulled him to him in an embrace. As they said their hellos to each other, he looked over at Felicia. She was still as beautiful as she was the day she walked out of his life. He never thought in a million years that he would ever lay eyes on her again. Although he was happy for her, he still longed for and missed her, as she did for him. Understandingly, both of them had dreams to persue and both came true. Felicia was in the music business and Dave was in the business of sports-entertainment. But there was still something missing. Each other.


	4. What If?

**Chapter 4: What If?**

Felicia and Dave kept their eyes on each other as Dwayne watched them both. He had hoped that when he went to the show that he would see Dave, but Dave obviously had no clue that he was going to lay eyes back on Felicia. Dave hugged Dwayne and went back to the backstage area while all the fans continued to scream for him. Felicia sat down as if she was in a trance. Dwayne noticed her demeanor.

"Lish, you okay?"

Felicia continued to look out at the ring and nodded her head in response.

"Well the show is over, do you want to go back and say goodbye to him?"

Felicia shot her brother a look. "No, I don't, thank you."

"Well, I thought I would ask, smart ass." Dwayne paused. "I mean, it looked to me that you couldn't take your eyes off him."

Felicia rolled her eyes at him. "That's not true."

"Felicia Antoinette, yes you were staring at him." Dwayne giggled slightly. "You stared at him the very same way you did when you first met him."

Felicia stopped looking at the ring and looked back at her brother. Without really knowing - she knew he was right. She ran her hands through her hair and took a deep breath. "Was I really?"

Dwayne looked at his little sister. "Yes you were."

While she loved her husband with all her heart and soul, she still wondered what her life would have been like if she had stayed in Washington with Dave. They both knew that their aspiring careers were worth alot, but could they have also stayed together?

That was a question that Felicia had long put of her mind - until now. She looked out at the top of the ramp as she and Dwayne walked to the backstage area with security not far behind. She stopped abruptly when she saw his dressing room door opened. She grabbed Dwayne's arm and tugged hard on it. But it was too late. Dave had called out to them.

Dwayne looked at Felicia and wiggled his eyebrows at her as she shot him a look. "I'm not going in there."

Dwayne stared at her, took her hand and pulled in the room with him. "Hello, Dave."

Dave looked at the both of them and shot them a look. "What's wrong with you guys?"

Dwayne smiled brightly as he pulled Felicia down beside him on the couch. "Nothing."

"Are you sure?" Dave started. "Because you look like you are mad about something."

"No, Dave, she is not mad." Dwayne said as he looked at Felicia. "She is _anything_ but mad."

Dave and Dwayne conversed for a couple of hours while Felicia listened. Anytime Dave would ask her something she would just answer by nodding or shaking her head. She was afraid that she would say too much. Maybe something she would regret. Like that she still would sometimes wonder about him. But she couldn't do that. And she knew she couldn't. Don was part of her life now. A big part.

As Dwayne said his goodbyes to Dave, Felicia began heading toward the door. Dave noticed. "What's your hurry, Felicia?"

Felicia turned around to face him and Dwayne. "I'm going out here in the hallway to make a phone call to my husband, if you don't mind?"

Dave shot her look and sat down. "Ah, yes, what's his name?"

"His name is Don."

"Don, huh?"

"Yes, Don." Felicia had her hand on the doorknob as Dave approached her. "Do you have a problem with his name, David?"

"No, not at all." Dave said. "I mean, he is, after all, _your_ husband."

"That's right, he _is_ _my _husband."

Dave smiled at her as she turned the doorknob and walked out the door to call Don. He looked over at Dwayne. "That's your sister, man."

"I know."

"When did she marry him?" Dave asked.

"Man you know when she married him, I told you."

"I know, but I still can't believe it."

"Well, believe it partner, because she married him."

Dave looked down at the floor with alot of questions floating around in his head. But one question bugged him the most. "Does she love him?"

"It seems to me that she does." Dwayne paused and looked over at Dave. "When she went out to L.A. to record the album, she called mom and said that she had found someone that she really cared for. And a few months later, she called saying that she was getting married. And not much later, did the album take off and she became the princess of R&B."

"And she forgot about me." Dave said taking in a deep breath.

Dwayne went and sat down beside Dave on the couch. "No she didn't. She will never forget about you, Dave."

Dave looked at Dwayne. "She married him didn't she? That's proof enough."

"Man, don't look at it like that."

Dave continued looking at Dwayne. "How else am I to look at it, D?"

Dwayne sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "I really don't know, Dave. I really don't know."

Dave stood up and looked down at Dwayne as Dwayne looked back up at him. Running his hand through his short dark hair, Dave placed his hands on hips and stared down at the floor. He shook his head from side to side. In his heart, he knew that he missed her and no doubt loved her. But he also knew that she was now married to another man. A man that was not him. And Dave didn't like that at all. But how could he not like someone he didn't even know? His thoughts were interrupted as Felicia walked back into the room. She was smiling as she continued to talk on the phone. Dave watched her intently. As he listened to her talk and giggle, he became more and more intrigued with who her new husband was and what she saw in him.


	5. Surprise!

**Chapter 5: Surprise!**

After leaving the arena and going back to her parents' house, Felicia went upstairs to her room and recollected on tonight's events. _I can't believe I saw him. _She downed a bottle of water and smiled. After getting dressed for bed, she soon fell off to sleep.

The next morning...

Felicia woke to the smell of breakfast cooking downstairs. She could hear the sound of her parents and Taylor's giggle. She got up, slipped into her robe and bunny slippers and walked downstairs. When she got there, not only did she see Taylor and her parents but she saw Dwayne.

"Hey sleepyhead." Dwayne teased his sister.

"Hi." Felicia looked confused. "What's going on down here?"

"Nothing much." Dwayne paused. "I just got here a bit ago."

"Oh okay." Felicia smiled. "Well, I'm going back upstairs to take a shower and change."

"Hurry back sweetie." Diana called to her. "Breakfast is almost ready."

Felicia agreed and went upstairs. She walked into her room and began to go through her expensive leather Louis Vuitton luggage. While scanning her clothes, she came across her outfit of choice. She picked out a pair of Adidas black track pants and a matching white baby tee shirt. She went into her bathroom and took a shower, brushed her teeth and got dressed. Afterwards, she put in a pair of her 14k white gold hoop earrings to match her 5 diamond pendant on her neck. She swept her hair up into a black hair clip with just a few stands dangling along her face. Soon after taking a look in the mirror, she heard her own voice on her cell phone as it began ringing. She hurriedly walked over and picked it up with a smile. It was Don.

"Well hi there." Felicia cheerfully spoke into the phone.

"Good morning, sweetheart." Don said beamingly.

"Good morning to you."

"How's my babygirl?"

"I'm good, but I would be better if you were here."

"I know babe." Don said. "But I got a lot to do here - more than I had initially anticipated."

"Can't someone else do it for awhile?" Felicia whined. "I really need you here with me."

"I know and I want to be there, but I can't leave." Don paused. "But I'll tell you what."

"What?" Felicia pouted.

"When we get back home to New York, I'm gonna take some time off and spend it with you."

Felicia had long heard this before. Don always promised her that he would cut back at work and spend time with her. And she always believed him, but he always put work first before her. Although she knew how much he was a workaholic, she also knew that she was now his wife - a wife that never had her husband with her. She continued to listen to him.

"Felicia?"

"Yes."

"Does that sound good?"

"Sounds great babe."

Don heard the faint sound of distress and disgust in her voice. He always knew when she was upset or sad about something. It was one of the many things that he knew so very well about his wife. When she was happy it showed in her voice, her actions, her everything. But if she was hurt or anything, then her whole being changed. And he didn't like it.

"Well babygirl, I gotta go." Don said. "I have a meeting with the Vice President of a company who wants to merge with us."

Felicia rolled her eyes. "Okay. I will talk to you later."

Don listened to her voice. "I love you, Felicia."

"I love you too."

She hung up her phone and tossed it on the bed. For someone who had it all - she suddenly felt like she didn't anymore. Although she had her successful CD and an upcoming opening tour, she was still unhappy. And she knew why. And so did Don. Instead of letting her feelings get the best of her, she walked downstairs to where her family was waiting to have breakfast.

She went into the dining room to her family for the morning prayer and breakfast together. Her mother had fixed a buffet, which consisted of several different styles of eggs, bacon, sausage, pancakes, biscuits and an array of fruits and juices. While eating and talking, they heard the doorbell ring. Felicia went to answer it. She walked into the living room and opened the door. Standing before her with a dozen of red roses was her husband.

In the living room, everyone heard her screams. Felicia and Don stood in the living room holding on to each other tightly. After letting go slightly, Don looked into his wife's eyes and saw tears.

"Why are you crying?"

"I'm so happy you are here." Felicia cried. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too."

"I thought you said you had something you had to do." Felicia said as Don wiped her tears.

"I did." Don paused. "Be with you."

"You are so good to me." Felicia smiled. "I love you so much."

"I love you too."

Fletcher, Diana, Dwayne and Taylor all walked to the living room to find a sight. Felicia and Don kissing each other softly. Dwayne looked at the display before him and tried to smile - but couldn't. The more Dwayne looked at Don, the more questions that popped in his head. There was something about Don that Dwayne didn't like. Maybe it was the way he carried himself. Don seemed to Dwayne - the brash and cocky type - the type of man he didn't want around his little sister. And would be willing to do anything to get her away from him.

While the family was together in the living room, Fletcher and Diana invited Don to have breakfast with them. He eagerly accepted the offer and took Felicia's hand and they walked into the dining room. Taylor had given him her seat next to Felicia. Don was quite the upstanding gentleman - taking the chairs out for Diana, Taylor and Felicia. Felicia felt like the luckiest woman in the world. And he surprised her for the first time in a long time. Her husband had taken time to be with her and her family when he could have stayed behind a desk working. She watched him as he sat down beside her. She smiled as he held her hand and kissed her on her forehead.

After breakfast and helping her mother clean the kitchen, Felicia went into the living room where everyone else was gathered around the piano. She stood and listened to her father and brother sing together. As she listened to them, she wondered how come Dwayne never made it as a professional singer himself. He had a wonderful singing voice. He had proved that point a few times on WWE programming. He would often make fun of people by singing about them in his own personal way. Then there was her dad. He was the real reasoning behind her become a R&B sensation. When she was little girl, she would sit down in her dad's lap and sing along to things that would be on television. Whether it be commercials, or whatever, Felicia enjoyed it. And decided at young age that she would make it in the music business.

Seeing her standing in his sight, Fletcher called out to his daughter to come and sing with them. She complied and sat down beside her dad on the bench. She listened as her dad began to play. She smiled as she began to sing. As she sung, she looked over at her husband - who was smiling and winking his approval to her. When she was through, the family applauded their appreciation.

Don walked over to her. "How did I get so lucky?"

"Right place, right time." Felicia winked at him.

"I'm glad I was there."

"Me too."

Don kissed her softly on her lips as he felt Felicia's arms wrapped around his neck. Deepening the kiss, Felicia felt herself let go of all that bothered earlier. This is one of the many moments that she missed when he was away - the feeling of closeness and belonging. It was hers again and she wasn't about to let go anytime soon.


	6. Felicia and Don

**Chapter 6: Dinner, Dancing and More**

Later that night, Don and Felicia went out for a night of dinner and dancing. She sat across from him and stared deeply into his eyes as he held her hand.

"I love you Felicia."

"I love you too Don."

The waiter brought them their dinner. Don had a steak well done, baked potato and a side salad, while Felicia had Chicken Parmesan with sun-dried tomatoes and basil. They ate and enjoyed each other's company. Afterwards, they went out onto the dance floor and danced to some slow music. Breathe's, "Hands to Heaven", spoke to both Don and Felicia as they held each other close. Don mouthed a few of the lyrics to her:

_So raise your hands to heaven and pray  
That we'll be back together someday  
Tonight, I need your sweet caress  
Hold me in the darkness  
Tonight, you calm my restlessness  
You relieve my sadness _

After a night of dinner and dancing, Don drove them to the beach to end the evening on a rather sensual note. Don held Felicia's hand all the way there. Felicia was lost in the wonder of the man that was her husband. After getting to a very quiet and secluded area, Don shut off the ignition. He turned to look at her. "Well." He said sweetly. "Here we are."

Felicia continued looking at him. "Why are we here? You said we were going to a hotel."

Don ran his hand over her cheek as he slowly caressed her face. "I know, but I thought we would relive some of our most intimate moments here. Take off your shoes and leave them in the car."

She looked around at her surroundings. "Don, sweetheart, we are at the beach."

"I know." He said as he wriggled his eyebrows at her before taking off his own shoes and walking to the side of the car where she was still sitting.

Felicia sat and watched him as he came over to her, opened her door and took her hand. Don helped his wife out his black Mercedes-Benz CLK63 AMG Cabriolet. After he closed the door, he went to the trunk and grabbed two blankets. Taking her hand, he lead her to the beach. Don placed the one of the blankets on the beach so they could sit down. Soon after he sat down he softly pulled Felicia down on the blanket with him. Sitting her in front of him, he wrapped the other blanket around them both. He held her in his arms and began rocking her slowly and softly from side to side.

"Don?"

"Yes."

"Tell me you won't be leaving me again."

"Shh."

"Don..."

"Shh." He placed his forefinger on her lips to hush her. "Not tonight. I just want you to feel the way you are - beautiful."

Felicia closed her eyes as she listened to her husband's senuous tone. She knew she wanted nothing more than him at that precise moment in time. Nothing meant more to her than being with him and in his arms. She continued closing her eyes as she felt his lips on the back of her neck. She wrapped her right arm around his neck in appreciation to his touch and kiss. He kissed up the back of her neck to her cheek and then captured her lips. Felicia allowed Don to have his way with her. She parted her lips so that he could have total entrance into her mouth. As their mouths and tongues explored each other, so did their hands. The blanket slipped off Don's back as he turned Felicia's body toward him. His hands caressed her back as he found the zipper to her dress. Felicia's eyes opened slightly as she felt and heard the faint sound of the zipper being unzipped by her husband. She smiled against his mouth. "I want you."

The sound of her voice whispering against his mouth sent shivers up Don's back. His lips escaped hers for only a small moment to kiss the front her neck. Felicia threw her head back and allowed him better access of it. As he was kissing her, he removed the remains of her dress. Now in nothing but her white lace bra and matching panties, Don stared at her. "You are absolutely exquisite."

Felicia smiled before taking the expensive suit jacket off his body. Don smiled at her in appreciation. Her fingers began to unbutton the white shirt underneath the jacket. While doing so, she took her time and kissed him deeply and sweetly. Don's body grew more in anticipation as she slowly removed the shirt from him. She continued kissing him as her hands made their way down to the belt of his slacks. She removed her mouth away from him long enough to unbuckle and remove it from his waist. As she tossed it aside, Don cupped her face and kissed her. Their breathing was growing more and more rapid with each given second. Soon her hands began to run through his hair as he laid her down on the blanket while still kissing her.

Don stood up and removed his black slacks as he stared at his wife. With both their eyes locked on each other and anticipation at its highest peak, Don kneeled down in front of Felicia. Taking his time to enjoy her and her body, he slowly took off her bra and panties. "Like I said before - You are absolutely exquisite."

With her body and soul now set aflame, Felicia grabbed Don and pulled him down on top of her. They lovingly giggled slightly at each other before Don's lips captured hers again. While they were kissing, Don ran his hand at the juncture of Felicia's thighs. Felicia's back arched at his touch as she moaned for him. Don slowly - but eagerly slid the middle finger of his hand inside her wet and warm folds. Felicia's body arched deeper as she shreiked a bit at his bold gesture. Deciding that she was ready for more, Don kissed her neck down to her chest. He stuck out his tongue at her right breast as he began to lick at her nipple. While his finger was still pumping deeper inside her and his mouth was on her breast, Felicia's body was already about to explode. She could have climaxed from that alone. But she knew that it was not about to end like this. So she held out as long as she could until she felt Don's mouth slip from her breast to the inner part of her thighs. She pulled herself and straightened her back as much as she could. But to no avail. Because when she did, she felt the wetness and warmth of Don's tongue inside her.

Felicia's passion was being taken to the extreme limit as Don's tongue and mouth worked it's magic on her. She ran her hands throughout his hair wildly as her body began to buck hard against his skilled mouth. It felt as if it had been forever since her and Don were this close and intimate - and she was going to take full and utter advantage of their time together.

Soon she could feel that familiar feeling growing down in the bottom of her very being.Her breathing became more and more rapid and harder by the second. Felicia - as did Don - knew that she was on the verge of a massive orgasm. She readily prepared herself. Placing her bottom down as hard as she could, she screamed out and grabbed two handfuls of Don't hair in wild abandon as her orgasm washed over her.

Don greedily drank from her full cup as Felicia continued to scream and pant. Felicia closed her eyes tightly as she felt Don's hot mouth. After a few minutes, Felicia's breathing began to return to normal as Don kissed her flat stomach and up her chest to her capture her lips. After lying beside her for only a few brief minutes, Don kissed her again and pulled her on top of him. Felicia began to kiss him deeper and more passionately as she ran her hand down between them to grab his waiting - and quite hard member. She opened herself in preparing for his entrance. She raised her body just enough that Don could place himself inside her waiting and now hot walls.

Felicia and Don's love was so very evident and true as they enjoyed each other's pleasure. She began to move with his rhythm as he grabbed her bottom - pushing him and her to the edge. Don moved deeper and harder inside her as Felicia leaned down to kiss him. Not skipping a beat, she kept up with his rhythmic movements. As she grabbed Don to pull him as close to her as she possibly could, Felicia and Don both began to feel that familiar feeling come over them. The faster they went - they harder they went. It wasn't long before they both felt the hard crash come over them both.

It was a good thing that it was nothing but Don and Felicia alone on the beach. Because all that was heard was screams and howls as they climaxed hard together. Tears began to roll down Felicia's face as she began to cry out against Don. Her body trembled as he held her close to him. Grabbing the blanket they weren't using, Don wrapped her and his body in it.

"Are you okay?"

Felicia wrapped her arms around him as she continued trembling and in a tearful voice. "Yes. It's just that I missed you so damn much."

"Oh baby, I know and I missed you too."

"Please don't leave me again."

Don looked up at the stars in the sky and took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I can't promise you that Princess."

Felicia formed her mouth to speak until Don placed his finger upon her lips. "You know I have a job to do. And I'm gonna do it - for me and for you."

"But Don..."

"Felicia." He began. "I know you want me to be home, but as soon as I get this business venture taken care of, I will be able to be home more."

"Besides," He continued."You are getting ready to go on a tour. And you won't be home either. So let's just be together tonight and not worry so much about tomorrow. Okay?"

Felicia sighed. "Okay."

"That's my Princess." Don kissed her sweetly on her lips. "I love you Felicia Feinberg."

"I love you too, Don Feinberg."


	7. Trouble in Paradise

**Chapter 7: Trouble in Paradise**

Felicia and Don came back to her parents' house and went upstairs to her room. Don stretched out across the bed while Felicia sat down in the baby blue swivel rocking chair that her mother had kept for her since she was a small child. As watched him, she couldn't help but to think about the night that they had shared. It was long before Don had fallen asleep. It was times like these that she began to think about the prospects of a song. She grabbed a pen from her dresser and her journal and began writing:

_For someone who has everything, I have absolutely nothing. A husband who rather run in for a few brief and stolen moments and a music career that is skyrocketing. But there is no one to share it with. At least that's the way it feels._

Felicia sighed a breath of sadness. She looked up at the ceiling and began to cry. As she felt the tears run down her face, she heard the sound of her mother's voice from outside her closed door.

"Felicia?"

She wiped away her tears and answered her. "Yes, Mom."

"Can I come in?" Diana respected her daughter's privacy.

"Of course."

Diana walked in to see Felicia sitting in her chair. "Hi."

"Hi."

She looked over to see Don asleep on the bed. Without a word, Felicia put the pen in the journal and walked out to her mother. Felicia closed the door behind them as they walked silently downstairs and into the living room.

"Are you okay?"

Felicia smiled a small smile at her mother. "Yes, I'm fine."

Diana looked at her with intent. "Felicia what's wrong?"

Felicia knew that there was nothing that she could keep away from her mother, but this was one thing she had to keep under wraps - at least for now. "Nothing, I'm just nervous about the tour."

"You don't have to be nervous about that. You have enough experience in this business to know what you have to do to be a success. And baby you are."

Felicia looked at her and began to cry. "I don't know if I can do it."

"Yes you can, I know you can and what's more - I know that you know you can."

Diana Johnson always had a way of talking to her children about anything. Whatever it was. It didn't matter what it was. Whether it be about the girls that Dwayne had or was thinking about - or Felicia going through her troubles with the guys - she was right there. Felicia continued talking with her mother.

"What if I get out there and nothing comes out. I mean, I just freeze and my body goes on shutdown."

"Honey, you are talking nonsense. You've been in concert before."

"I know but that was different." Felicia paused."I was only singing for a like 300 people. This is a World tour - I could get out there and fall flat on my face and not a word come out."

Diana smiled at Felicia as Felicia shot her a look of confusion. "Why are you smiling at me?"

"Because you sound the same way your brother sounded when he had his first match in the WWE."

"I do?"

"Yes ma'am, you do."

"Do you remember when Dwayne was runnin' around like a chicken with its head cut off rantin' and ravin' about this, that and the other?"

Felicia smiled at the memory. "Yes I do."

"Okay. That's exactly what you are doing right now."

Felicia took in a deep breath and stared momentarily at the ceiling before looking at Deborah. "You are right, Mom."

"Um hmm." Diana said.

"I can do this." Felicia said.

"You can do anything." Diana said.

Deborah pulled her daughter in her arms and held her close to her. As they were sharing a very intimate mother and daughter moment, Felicia reflected on what her mother had told her. She thought that she could also use this bit of advice in her personal life with Don.

The next day...

Morning Miami sun dancing in the small panel of her miniblinds, Felicia could barely open her eyes as the sun almost blinded her. She struggled to see as she placed a hand in front of her. She rolled over and placed her hand to where Don was sleeping. But there was nothing there but a pillow and a note. She opened her eyes completely and read the note:

_Dearest Felicia..._

_I'm sorry that I'm not with you now, but I got a call this morning while you were sleeping. I had to go out of town again. I know that I said I would try to spend more time at home, but this can't wait. Call me when you are awake and alert. _

_I love you Princess_

_Don_

Felicia read the note over and over again until she memorized every word. After, she took the note in her hand and crushed it as she became more and more saddened. She looked over at her phone and thought about calling him to see what and where his latest prospect had taken him this time. By this time she didn't really care anymore. She had been as patient as she could with him and his work. He flown to Miami to be with her - but instead he was gone again. _What was the point of you coming to be with me if you weren't going to be with me at all? _

Later in the day...

After getting showered and dressed, Felicia and Dwayne went to the mall. Shopping always made Felicia feel better - and for that matter it did the same for Dwayne. They walked together in the mall and in the Food Court until his cell phone rang. He excused himself from Felicia as she was sitting down having an Expresso. As she was enjoying her coffee, she felt as if she was being watched. She sat up straight and turned to where she felt the eyes on her. She looked and saw Dave standing behind her. "Hi."

"Oh God, its you."

Dave shot her a look. "Do you mind if I sit down?"

"It's a free country."

Dave sat down in the chair beside her where Dwayne had been previously sitting. Felicia looked over at him before taking a sip of her warm beverage. Even though she was a bit upset with Don, she would still steal occasional glances at Dave. He looked good in his sleeveless black tank top and loose fitting faded blue jeans that fit just right on his hips. He took his black posh Gucci shades off his beautiful brown eyes that looked like just like chocolate. He smelt of Armani cologne. All in all, he was nothing short of mind-blowing sex appeal.

As they continued to share small talk, Dwayne came back from his phone call, pulled up a chair and sat down beside his sister. Felicia rolled her eyes at him before getting up to use the restroom. From the look on her face, she was not happy with Dwayne's leaving her. Dave and Dwayne talked while they waited for Felicia.

"She okay?" Dwayne asked.

"I don't know." Dave shook his head.

"Did you two talk?"

"Not really."

"I'm sorry, Dave." Dwayne paused. "I told her I had a phone call and when I left you were supposed to talk to her."

"I tried." Dave started. "But she wasn't really in the mood for talking to me. She seemed distracted."

"Well..."

"Well what, D? I've lost her." Dave said. "Plain and simple."

"I don't think so, man." Dwayne said. "You said she seemed distracted, right? I'll tell you why."

Dave looked at Dwayne with intrigue before Dwayne started to speak. "Yesterday morning, Felicia came home and was quite upset. I mean she was with him, but she wasn't the same - as she was when she first left the house. So, she talked to Mom and even though I knew there was something wrong, she totally denied it. And this morning when I asked her where Don was - she burst into tears."

"Did she ever tell you where he was?"

"No. She just blew me off and said she was worried about the tour."

"And you didn't believe her?"

"Not for a second." Dwayne began. "I know when something heavy is on my sister's mind."

"We'll see." Dave said as he looked from the corner of his eye to see Felicia return from restroom. Even though she was noticeably upset and distant, Dave still couldn't take his eyes off her. He knew the moment when he first laid eyes on her that she was always the one woman for him. Yes, he had other girlfriends after Felicia - but they weren't Felicia. She was the one woman that all the others fell short of. She was the standard. But now she was someone else's. Someone else's _wife_ for that matter - and Dave didn't like it - not one little bit.


	8. A Night of Ups and Downs

**Chapter 8: A Night of Ups and Downs**

One week later - the first night of the opening tour...

Felicia and Taylor arrived at the arena together. Realizing that she needed her manager with her, Felicia insisted Taylor come along with her for emotional support. Because her husband was not with her, she felt isolated and totally alone. She needed him now more than anything - and he wasn't there. He promised to be by her side and he was not. Felicia didn't know what to do about her husband. And right now was not the time for her to ponder on it.

Legions of fans gathered around to see their first glimpse and hoping to talk to Felicia. She was all too happy to take the time to meet and greet her faithful many. As soon as she stepped out of the limo, she acknowledged them by waving. Security came to escort her over to where they were standing, screaming and chanting her name. She took pictures and signed autographs. This was one of the many things that she loved about her career. She could be who she was around her fans - there was nothing fake about it. It showed in her music and her life. She was real from head to toe.

After a few hours, Felicia headed into the building and went to her dressing room. She sat her things down and looked at her cell phone. The time read 5:30 P.M. She had about two and a half hours before show time. She made the best of her time by doing various things. Felicia talked with Taylor about all her appearances she had coming up; she even made time for a 45-minute workout. Afterwards, she took her shower and picked out two outfits. One was a long white beautiful gown-like that had an open back. The other was a pair of black boy-cut shorts with a white button-down shirt that when opened revealed a white bikini top.

After getting dressed in the gown for the first half of her set, Taylor helped her apply as little makeup as possible. Felicia was a natural beauty so she didn't need that much. All she needed was a bit of foundation, mascara and lipgloss. Her hair was pulled up in a sweep off her neck and shoulders. Taylor was adding the finishing touches when she saw water buildup in Felicia's eyes.

"Lish, you okay?"

Even though she had tried to keep her emotions in check, Felicia knew that Taylor knew better. "Yes, I'm fine."

"No you are not."

Felicia knew she was fighting a losing battle. "I just got a lot on my mind now." She stated. "I have a concert to open and I'm very nervous."

Taylor shot Felicia a look. "I don't believe you." She started. "I mean, I know that you have the concert tonight, but I also think there is something else you are not telling me."

Felicia closed her eyes and tried her hardest to ignore Taylor. But it was honestly a losing battle. Taylor knew her all too well, but this was something that Felicia was not ready to talk about to anyone, not even to her best friend.

**9:30 P.M.**

With flowers and teddy bears in her small arms from fans, Felicia walked offstage and back to the dressing room area. She walked in with Taylor about two minutes behind her. A bit winded but still excited, Felicia sat down on the leather couch in her boy shorts and bikini top that she finished the show with. She ran a hand through her highlighted hair, and exhaled. She looked over at Taylor, who was sitting in the chair. As Taylor studied Felicia, she began to cry. Taylor decided it was time to find out why.

"Lish, I got a question for you."

Felicia turned her attention to Taylor by looking at her after once again running her hand through her hair. "What's up?"

"Are you okay?"

"Of course! Never better! Why do you ask?" Felicia grabbed a towel and placed it around her neck.

"Well, earlier you looked like you were about to cry."

After all the singing and dancing, Felicia had long forgotten about that. All that she was concerned with was getting on with the show and making it the best show of her life, which she did. But she addressed Taylor's question as best she could. "I was just nervous about tonight, that's all."

Taylor, ever the skeptic, shot Felicia a look. "Are you sure?" Taylor paused and kept watching her. "I mean, are you positive?"

Getting up and taking a couple of steps across the room to the small refrigerator to get a bottle of Evian water, Felicia kept her back turned before responding. "Yes, Taylor, yes."

"Okay, if you say so."

"Look, I've just been thinking about the tour and how I'm gonna get through it." Felicia started. "That's all."

"Alright."

"You know what?" Felicia paused. "I'm feeling really energetic now. What do you say we go out dancing?"

"What?"

"Come on." Felicia said. "I'll call Dewey, and he can go with us."

"'Where did you get all this energy all of a sudden?"

"You know how I get when I start dancing - it takes me a while to stop moving." Felicia said as she started moving her body from side to side and grabbed her cell phone from her purse.

Felicia called Dwayne. She talked to him for only about 10 minutes. He agreed to go out with them. About 30 minutes later, they decided to go to the Mansion - an exclusive Miami nightspot that Dwayne had exclusive VIP Access in.

After getting there and escorted to the VIP room, Dwayne ordered them all a drink. He had a Gin and Tonic while Felicia and Taylor drank Long Island Iced Teas. As they were drinking and enjoying each other's company, Dwayne heard his name being called. In a deep but soft masculine voice, Dave came strolling into the room. In his now signature black pin-striped suit jacket, white muscle shirt, black slacks and black Gucci shades and smelling of Armani Black Code. Not only did he appeal to her eyes and her nose, Dave appealed to Felicia's very being. As Felicia and Taylor looked as the two men greeted each other with an embrace, Dwayne invited Dave to sit down with them to Felicia's objection. Felicia stood and watched them in disbelief. She shot looks at the both of them - Dwayne for inviting him to sit with them and Dave for accepting. As Felicia continued to stare at Dave disapprovingly, Dwayne and Taylor could sense the tension building all around them. It was obvious that Dave's sudden appearance upset Felicia. But why? No one knew that but Felicia herself - and it didn't look as if she was going to answer that question anytime soon.

Sitting down and listening to the music pump through the club, Felicia realized at that moment what she had come to do originally - dance and have a good time. She was not about to let Dave's appearance stop her from doing what she wanted. She downed the last of her Iced Tea and stood up. She gave Dave a last staredown before heading to the dance floor. And Dave responded by returning the same look. Taylor soon followed suit.

After getting downstairs and going to the DJ and requesting a song, Lloyd's "I Want U", Felicia took another look up at Dave who was still looking at her.

_Can I be for real  
This is how I feel  
Im in need of love  
So lets dip up out of here  
Ooo your just my type  
Everything's so right  
And I just wanna chill so lets dip up out of here  
Dip up out of here_

(Huh huh uh uuuuhhhhh uuuuhhh)  
She's fine too but I want U  


As they were dancing up a storm to the rhythm of the music, Felicia looked up to see Dwayne, Dave and another woman sitting beside him. She glanced over at Taylor who was smiling gleefully and dancing with a guy. Felicia danced her way over toward her.

"Do you see that shit up there?"

Taylor, still dancing, kept her rhythm and turned her head up towards the VIP section. "What?"

"Up there?"

"What is it?"

"That woman! Who is she?"

"I don't know."

"Well, I'm gonna find out!"

Felicia, now a bit curious, walked hastily upstairs to the table. When she got there, she found something that she didn't expect - another woman who was sitting directly in Dave's lap. Dwayne greeted her. "Hey Lisha, you were really causing a commotion out there."

"Yeah, whatever." Felicia said as she tried to look at Dwayne but was distracted by the scene between Dave and this strange woman. Her face was of all angles and planes - with her squinted smoky eyes and soft full lips. Her body was tall and a bit curvy with a bit of seductive flare and she was quite busty. Her hair was long, wavy and dark. All in all, she looked to be an exotic woman. She was no doubt - through and through - a beautiful and irresistable woman. Felicia, not too thrilled with the sickening display before her, decided to introduce herself.

"Hello." Felicia said, stepping around so that she could see her.

The woman looked at Felicia and knew who she was instantly. She excitedly responded to Felicia. "Oh my God! You are Felicia, the singer!"

"Yes I am!" Felicia responded. "And you are?"

She climbed down off of Dave's lap long enough to introduce herself to Felicia. "I'm Natasha." She said as she stuck out her hand to Felicia.

Felicia shook her hand in return. "Well Natasha, it's nice to meet you."

"Oh, it's a pleasure meeting you, Felicia - do you mind if I call you Felicia?"

"No, I don't mind at all, Natasha."

"Do you know anybody here? Are you playing tonight?"

"Yes, my brother is Dwayne." Felicia looked at Dwayne, who was looking back at her. "And no, I'm not singing tonight."

"Oh, is he?"

"Yes, he is."

"Well, then you must know Dave."

Felicia watched as Natasha sat down beside Dave. Felicia answered her. "Yes I do."

"Oh, that's great." Natasha said as she laced her fingers within Dave's. "You didn't tell me you knew Felicia."

Dave looked over at Felicia, who was shooting him looks that could kill. "You didn't ask about who I knew."

"Oh well." Natasha said while looking adoringly at Dave. "Maybe I should ask next time, huh?"

Felicia, who by now totally disgusted by what she was witnessing, decided to excuse herself. "Well, it was nice meeting you, but I have a friend downstairs who is waiting for me. So I'm gonna leave." She started. "Dwayne, if you don't mind can you come downstairs with me to leave these two lovebirds alone."

Dave swallowed the lump in his throat and cringed at Felicia's last statement. Felicia took the liberty of one last look before turning her back to go downstairs to the dance floor. He could tell by her demeanor Felicia was not happy with what she saw. And that's exactly the response that he was looking for. He was determined to make Felicia see she was not the only woman in the world. His plan was working - and it was working beautifully.


	9. Taylor and Felicia

**Chapter 8: A Night of Ups and Downs**

One week later - the first night of the opening tour...

Felicia and Taylor arrived at the arena together. Realizing that she needed her manager with her, Felicia insisted Taylor come along with her for emotional support. Because her husband was not with her, she felt isolated and totally alone. She needed him now more than anything - and he wasn't there. He promised to be by her side and he was not. Felicia didn't know what to do about her husband. And right now was not the time for her to ponder on it.

Legions of fans gathered around to see their first glimpse and hoping to talk to Felicia. She was all too happy to take the time to meet and greet her faithful many. As soon as she stepped out of the limo, she acknowledged them by waving. Security came to escort her over to where they were standing, screaming and chanting her name. She took pictures and signed autographs. This was one of the many things that she loved about her career. She could be who she was around her fans - there was nothing fake about it. It showed in her music and her life. She was real from head to toe.

After a few hours, Felicia headed into the building and went to her dressing room. She sat her things down and looked at her cell phone. The time read 5:30 P.M. She had about two and a half hours before show time. She made the best of her time by doing various things. Felicia talked with Taylor about all her appearances she had coming up; she even made time for a 45-minute workout. Afterwards, she took her shower and picked out two outfits. One was a long white beautiful gown-like that had an open back. The other was a pair of black boy-cut shorts with a white button-down shirt that when opened revealed a white bikini top.

After getting dressed in the gown for the first half of her set, Taylor helped her apply as little makeup as possible. Felicia was a natural beauty so she didn't need that much. All she needed was a bit of foundation, mascara and lipgloss. Her hair was pulled up in a sweep off her neck and shoulders. Taylor was adding the finishing touches when she saw water buildup in Felicia's eyes.

"Lish, you okay?"

Even though she had tried to keep her emotions in check, Felicia knew that Taylor knew better. "Yes, I'm fine."

"No you are not."

Felicia knew she was fighting a losing battle. "I just got a lot on my mind now." She stated. "I have a concert to open and I'm very nervous."

Taylor shot Felicia a look. "I don't believe you." She started. "I mean, I know that you have the concert tonight, but I also think there is something else you are not telling me."

Felicia closed her eyes and tried her hardest to ignore Taylor. But it was honestly a losing battle. Taylor knew her all too well, but this was something that Felicia was not ready to talk about to anyone, not even to her best friend.

**9:30 P.M.**

With flowers and teddy bears in her small arms from fans, Felicia walked offstage and back to the dressing room area. She walked in with Taylor about two minutes behind her. A bit winded but still excited, Felicia sat down on the leather couch in her boy shorts and bikini top that she finished the show with. She ran a hand through her highlighted hair, and exhaled. She looked over at Taylor, who was sitting in the chair. As Taylor studied Felicia, she began to cry. Taylor decided it was time to find out why.

"Lish, I got a question for you."

Felicia turned her attention to Taylor by looking at her after once again running her hand through her hair. "What's up?"

"Are you okay?"

"Of course! Never better! Why do you ask?" Felicia grabbed a towel and placed it around her neck.

"Well, earlier you looked like you were about to cry."

After all the singing and dancing, Felicia had long forgotten about that. All that she was concerned with was getting on with the show and making it the best show of her life, which she did. But she addressed Taylor's question as best she could. "I was just nervous about tonight, that's all."

Taylor, ever the skeptic, shot Felicia a look. "Are you sure?" Taylor paused and kept watching her. "I mean, are you positive?"

Getting up and taking a couple of steps across the room to the small refrigerator to get a bottle of Evian water, Felicia kept her back turned before responding. "Yes, Taylor, yes."

"Okay, if you say so."

"Look, I've just been thinking about the tour and how I'm gonna get through it." Felicia started. "That's all."

"Alright."

"You know what?" Felicia paused. "I'm feeling really energetic now. What do you say we go out dancing?"

"What?"

"Come on." Felicia said. "I'll call Dewey, and he can go with us."

"'Where did you get all this energy all of a sudden?"

"You know how I get when I start dancing - it takes me a while to stop moving." Felicia said as she started moving her body from side to side and grabbed her cell phone from her purse.

Felicia called Dwayne. She talked to him for only about 10 minutes. He agreed to go out with them. About 30 minutes later, they decided to go to the Mansion - an exclusive Miami nightspot that Dwayne had exclusive VIP Access in.

After getting there and escorted to the VIP room, Dwayne ordered them all a drink. He had a Gin and Tonic while Felicia and Taylor drank Long Island Iced Teas. As they were drinking and enjoying each other's company, Dwayne heard his name being called. In a deep but soft masculine voice, Dave came strolling into the room. In his now signature black pin-striped suit jacket, white muscle shirt, black slacks and black Gucci shades and smelling of Armani Black Code. Not only did he appeal to her eyes and her nose, Dave appealed to Felicia's very being. As Felicia and Taylor looked as the two men greeted each other with an embrace, Dwayne invited Dave to sit down with them to Felicia's objection. Felicia stood and watched them in disbelief. She shot looks at the both of them - Dwayne for inviting him to sit with them and Dave for accepting. As Felicia continued to stare at Dave disapprovingly, Dwayne and Taylor could sense the tension building all around them. It was obvious that Dave's sudden appearance upset Felicia. But why? No one knew that but Felicia herself - and it didn't look as if she was going to answer that question anytime soon.

Sitting down and listening to the music pump through the club, Felicia realized at that moment what she had come to do originally - dance and have a good time. She was not about to let Dave's appearance stop her from doing what she wanted. She downed the last of her Iced Tea and stood up. She gave Dave a last staredown before heading to the dance floor. And Dave responded by returning the same look. Taylor soon followed suit.

After getting downstairs and going to the DJ and requesting a song, Lloyd's "I Want U", Felicia took another look up at Dave who was still looking at her.

_Can I be for real  
This is how I feel  
Im in need of love  
So lets dip up out of here  
Ooo your just my type  
Everything's so right  
And I just wanna chill so lets dip up out of here  
Dip up out of here_

(Huh huh uh uuuuhhhhh uuuuhhh)  
She's fine too but I want U  


As they were dancing up a storm to the rhythm of the music, Felicia looked up to see Dwayne, Dave and another woman sitting beside him. She glanced over at Taylor who was smiling gleefully and dancing with a guy. Felicia danced her way over toward her.

"Do you see that shit up there?"

Taylor, still dancing, kept her rhythm and turned her head up towards the VIP section. "What?"

"Up there?"

"What is it?"

"That woman! Who is she?"

"I don't know."

"Well, I'm gonna find out!"

Felicia, now a bit curious, walked hastily upstairs to the table. When she got there, she found something that she didn't expect - another woman who was sitting directly in Dave's lap. Dwayne greeted her. "Hey Lisha, you were really causing a commotion out there."

"Yeah, whatever." Felicia said as she tried to look at Dwayne but was distracted by the scene between Dave and this strange woman. Her face was of all angles and planes - with her squinted smoky eyes and soft full lips. Her body was tall and a bit curvy with a bit of seductive flare and she was quite busty. Her hair was long, wavy and dark. All in all, she looked to be an exotic woman. She was no doubt - through and through - a beautiful and irresistable woman. Felicia, not too thrilled with the sickening display before her, decided to introduce herself.

"Hello." Felicia said, stepping around so that she could see her.

The woman looked at Felicia and knew who she was instantly. She excitedly responded to Felicia. "Oh my God! You are Felicia, the singer!"

"Yes I am!" Felicia responded. "And you are?"

She climbed down off of Dave's lap long enough to introduce herself to Felicia. "I'm Natasha." She said as she stuck out her hand to Felicia.

Felicia shook her hand in return. "Well Natasha, it's nice to meet you."

"Oh, it's a pleasure meeting you, Felicia - do you mind if I call you Felicia?"

"No, I don't mind at all, Natasha."

"Do you know anybody here? Are you playing tonight?"

"Yes, my brother is Dwayne." Felicia looked at Dwayne, who was looking back at her. "And no, I'm not singing tonight."

"Oh, is he?"

"Yes, he is."

"Well, then you must know Dave."

Felicia watched as Natasha sat down beside Dave. Felicia answered her. "Yes I do."

"Oh, that's great." Natasha said as she laced her fingers within Dave's. "You didn't tell me you knew Felicia."

Dave looked over at Felicia, who was shooting him looks that could kill. "You didn't ask about who I knew."

"Oh well." Natasha said while looking adoringly at Dave. "Maybe I should ask next time, huh?"

Felicia, who by now totally disgusted by what she was witnessing, decided to excuse herself. "Well, it was nice meeting you, but I have a friend downstairs who is waiting for me. So I'm gonna leave." She started. "Dwayne, if you don't mind can you come downstairs with me to leave these two lovebirds alone."

Dave swallowed the lump in his throat and cringed at Felicia's last statement. Felicia took the liberty of one last look before turning her back to go downstairs to the dance floor. He could tell by her demeanor Felicia was not happy with what she saw. And that's exactly the response that he was looking for. He was determined to make Felicia see she was not the only woman in the world. His plan was working - and it was working beautifully.


	10. Spoiled

**Chapter 10: Spoiled **

_"Felicia, I think we should talk about tonight. When you get this, call me so we can make a time and place to meet up. Hope to hear from you soon. Have a good night."_

Felicia held the phone in her hand for a few seconds after listening to Dave's message. She looked down at the floor and took in a deep sigh. After shaking her head, she walked back into the kitchen, where Taylor was waiting.

Taylor looked up at Felicia as she sat down across the table. "What's wrong?'

"Nothing." Felicia said, humbly.

Taylor looked intently at Felicia again. "Yes there is something wrong." Taylor paused.. "Who was on the phone?"

Felicia looked away from Taylor. "Dave."

"What?"

"Dave."

"Are you serious?!"

"Yes, ma'am."

"What did he say?"

Felicia knew she couldn't really tell Taylor everything at that moment. Instead, she just shook her head.

"Okay." Taylor unconvincingly said.

Later in the night...

Taylor left for the evening and Felicia went upstairs. Always in the mood to express her true feelings, she grabbed her notebook. An outlet is exactly what she needed right now. She prided herself on being an artist first, and a singer second.

Singing in front of audience was just the outlet.

She thumbed through the pages of it and came across a song that she had wrote when she initially moved out to California. A song that had a deep and very soul-wrenching hook. As she looked over it, she thought this would be the first song she would have ever recorded. But it wasn't to be.

The song, entitled, "Spoiled" was about the breakup of her and Dave. Felicia's undying love and testament was all that she had after the split. So she thought she would write a song based on it. Needing Dave to be close to her was all she thought about. Everything about him made her crave his touch, his kiss, his everything.

See I thought that I could replace you  
He can't love me the way you do  
'Till now I never knew  
Baby

[Chorus:  
I'm spoiled  
By your love boy  
No matter how I try to change my mind  
What's the point it's just a waste of time  
I'm spoiled by your touch boy  
The love you give is just too hard to fight  
Don't want to live without you in my life  
I'm spoiled

I tried to tell myself that I'd be over you in a week or two  
But baby that was 'bout a year ago  
I've never seen the word love so personified as I do with you  
And that is why I just can't let go, oh no

[Chorus

Spoil me

And I would only be fooling myself if I tried to  
Believe there's room for someone else in my heart  
There ain't no way I'm getting over you  
I don't know what I've been trying to prove  
I'm hopeless, helpless when it comes to you

[Chorus

This song meant so much to her. Besides being the first song that she had ever written, it had that one extra bit of speciality.

After closing her book, she stared around the room. The four walls, the ceiling, the room as a whole. She shook her head and walked casually outside with her cell phone in hand. There was only person on her mind as she opened it. Felicia listened to the message again and called Dave to answer his request to meed her tomorrow morning.


	11. Heated Temptation

**Chapter 11: Heated Temptation**

"Hello." Dave answered his phone.

"Dave," Felicia said. "I got your message about wanting to see me."

Dave smiled into the phone. "Yes I did. I think we need to talk"

Felicia stared out into the yard as she continued talking to him. "What do _we _need to talk about?"

"I think you know."

She played it off. "Dave, just tell me what it is."

"Meet me for breakfast this morning and I will tell you then, not a second before or after." Dave was deternined to make her listen to him. He didn't give a damn about her marriage to Don. All he needed was time alone with her to show her that her marriage to Don was a complete and utter joke.

Felicia scoffed and rolled her eyes before replying to him. "Where do you want me to meet you?"

Dave smiled wickedly. "My hotel, The Regent South Beach."

"What time?"

"Is 8 o'clock good with you?"

"Do I have a choice?"

Dave was agitated. "Why do you have to do this?"

"What?

"Answer my question with another question."

Felicia blew into the phone, signalling to Dave that she was too becoming agitated. "I'll meet you at your hotel at 8 in the morning."

The next morning...

Felicia woke early so that she could get a shower before she meet Dave at his hotel. Dressed in only a baby blue sundress and white sandals, Felicia looked radiantly exquisite. Her diamond earrings and matching necklace accentuated the already stunning look. In her hair, she wore a white butterfly clip. After she was done getting dressed, she grabbed her purse, kissed her parents goodbye, called the limo and headed to Dave's hotel.

Dave woke with thoughts of the day and most of all, Felicia. After showering and brushing his teeth, he slid into a pair of loose-fitting blue jeans and a white throwback jersey. On his feet, he wore a pair of Timberland boots. He splashed on some Armani cologne and wore a pair of his many Tom Ford shades to complete the hot look. Taking a last look in the mirror, he stared at himself and puckered his lips, and smiled before heading downstairs to have breakfast.

The limo dropped Felicia off in front of the posh hotel. A five-story lavish building that overlooked the beautiful Atlantic Ocean. With the outdoor setting, and not to mention the location of being on Miami's two famed South Beach boulevards - Collins Avenue and Ocean's Drive. It fit Dave's style completely.

Felicia walked over to check in booth. After telling the host her name, he quickly escorted her over to Dave.

Sitting in a chair looking nothing short of delicious and appetizing, Dave smiled when she appeared. Always the gentleman, Dave casually walked over to her and pulled out the chair for her. She sat down and he scooted back over to where he was originally sitting.

"Hey." Dave spoke to her first.

"Hey."

"Are you hungry?"

"You buying?"

"Of course."

"Then I'm hungry."

Dave and Felicia sat down and had breakfast together. She had an cheese omelet with tomatoes and orange juice to drink, while he had scrambled eggs with sausage links and toast with juice to drink also. As they ate breakfast, Felicia's mind wandered to what it was that Dave wanted to talk about.

"What is it that you want to talk about?"

"Last night."

"What about it?"

"The way you left."

"We had nothing else to say to each other, what did you expect me to do?" Felicia scoffed.

"What was all that dancing about?"

"Well Dave, if you will recall, we _were_ at a club, and there _was_ music and every so often I like to dance, so that's what I did. Did you have a problem with it?" Instead of scoffing, she was becoming more a smart ass.

"No, I didn't have a problem." He stated.

"Alright then, don't make it sound like you did." Felicia rolled her eyes at Dave.

It was that attitude that made Dave mad as hell, but also at the same time, made him want her all that much more. Yes, she was sexy from head to toe, but when she was getting in her zone, Dave knew she was not going to be played with. And it was times like these when she would display that sexy, cocky, 'don't fuck with me atittude' that she thought she was for the most part, untouchable and known by only friends and family for. Dave remembered all the times when they would have wars of words, when she would think that her point was made, she snapped her fingers at him as her conclusion.

Time went by, and Dave still had yet to talk about what he initially called her for. And Felicia was becoming more and more agitated by the second. Deciding that she was ready to leave, she stood up and confronted Dave.

"Dave, I really appreciate breakfast, but I really need to go. I have to go and pack and get ready to fly home so I can be with my husband before the next concert."

_Husband. _That very word made Dave sick. His stomach would actually turn flips whenever she said that word. Time and time again, Dave believed that all along that he was the man for her. Not Don. He was the one for the better part of 10 years she loved, cherished, wanted, adored and needed. Not Don.

Dave looked her in her eye. "You know, I gotta leave out tonight too, but I want to show you something. And before you have a big fit and get your panties all in a wad, I'm not gonna keep you long. I simply just want to show you something."

Felicia looked at him. She questioned herself first on exactly what he meant, then him. "What do you mean by show me something?"

"It's upstairs in my room."

Apprehension now getting the best of her, Felicia sighed. "What?"

"What I have to show you is my room, but you have to go up there to see it." Dave softly said.

Felicia questioned herself again. She had no idea what he had up there, but she undoubtedly knew it was something no good if it was coming from Dave. But she still couldn't deny that he still looked so damn good, especially when he had that sexy, low baritone that she loved so much going on. Nevertheless, she remained that she was not going up to that room with him. "Dave, whatever it is, can't you just tell me?"

"No. I have to show it to you." He started. "Just go up there with me and I promise I won't hold you prisoner."

When he looked at her with that puppy dog look, she could not resist him, not for one second. He knew he still had her when he gave her "the look." With apprehension was still there, Felicia reluctantly followed Dave up to the room.

When they got to the door, Dave pulled the keycard from his back pocket and placed it in the slot. After gaining access, the opened the door and walked in, with Felicia following him. After turning on the light, Felicia got a good look at the two gigantic rooms. One was the actual bedroom with all the expensive accomodations. The other, from the view she had at the time, looked to the kitchen. With carpet as white as snow, a bar that would make any bartender happy, a 4-person Roman hot tub and a beautiful and breathtaking view from the balcony, and not to mention, a very, very big bed with white down pillows and matching comforter and sheets, Dave was set. The room as a whole was nothing more than a dream come true for any human being.

"Impressed?" Dave asked as he sat down on the step that led to the bed.

"Of course not, you know how I roll. I have stayed in some of the greatest hotels imaginable." Felicia smarted off.

"Yeah that's right, you probably have. I don't doubt it." Dave said nodding his head with a smirk.

"There's a hotel in New York that Don and I stay at sometimes. It looks alot like this."

Dave continued nodding as Felicia looked at him. "What are you nodding about?"

Standing upright now, Dave walked over to her. "Nothing really, I don't guess. I just find it amazing that you know about all the nicest hotels, and I wonder how many of them were you in without him?"

Felicia shot him a scoffed look before placing her hand in his face. As she was about to leave, she decided that she would turn around and tell him off. "I'm not trying to hear this shit!" She began. "You don't know what the hell you are talking about. You think you know all there is to know about me and my life NOW. But the truth is, you don't know shit!"

"Really now?"

"Yeah."

Dave moved closer to her, so much closer that his lips were only centimeters away from hers. "I know you are not happy in your farce of a marriage. Because you know, just as well as I do, you never forget your first!"

"Get out of my face!"

"Make me!"

As Felicia went to slap Dave, he grabbed her hand. She tried with the other one, and missed again. With her hands behind her back, she was at Dave's mercy. While her lips ached to tell him to let her go, something inside her didn't want him to. She clenched her teeth and made a last attempt to make him let her go. "Let...go...of...me...right...fucking...now!"

With that, Dave took things into his own hands. Searching her eyes, he bent his head down and kissed her.


	12. Temperature's Rising

_Hey guys...As promised here is Chapter 12. Hope you like it! Read and Review! Thanks! _

**Chapter 12: Temperature's Rising**

His kiss was just as she remembered it being. Soft, long, wet and hot. His hands were strong, yet soft. His touch was hot, yet soothing. His kiss was hot, yet soft. It was everything that Felicia remembered. Felicia found her senses getting the best of her. As Dave held her hands behind her, she was slowly losing her balance. Although not losing his grip on her lips, Dave caught her body in his arms. His arms now around her slender curvaceous waist, Felicia found herself slipping her arms around his neck.

As they continued kissing, Felicia found herself lost in him. His kiss. His very being. There was nothing she could do, but allow this. This was what she tried to avoid. She knew all along that the first time she laid eyes on him, that he had her. Dave always knew how to get to Felicia and this was no different.

Dave stopped kissing her long enough to pick her up. As Felicia and Dave looked at each other, breathlessly, they realized their beautiful connection was never really broken. She might have been married to someone else, but they both knew that she was belonged to Dave.

Dave carried her over to the bed and laid her down. He soon followed suit and laid on top of her. As they picked up their passionate kissing, Dave reached down and felt her up. Every touch made Felicia want more and more. This is what she needed. There was no denying it.

As his hand made contact with her thighs, Felicia's body began to tingle with sheer, utter delight. She lifted her head back so that Dave could get more access of her neck. She smiled in pleasure as Dave kissed, nibbled and licked at neck and her ears, causing her body to arch underneath him.

Dave knew what kind of effect he was having on her. And the way that she was being submissive to him, drove him wild. Felicia was never one to hold back her feelings when it came to Dave. And Dave knew that fact well.

While his mouth was working her over, Dave slid his hand around to the front of her, as his other arm continued to support her back. He raised her dress up a bit as he crept to her over to her panty line, causing Felicia to shiver. Between his kisses and his hands, Felicia and her body was in pure heaven.

Dave suddenly rolled her over so that she was on top of him. Felicia continued kissing him, driving her tongue deep inside his mouth. He ran his hands over her face to brush the few strands of her hair back from her face. Dave sucked in her bottom lip and began softly nibbling on it. Felicia moaned into his mouth. Dave ran his hands over her ample soft, but yet tight bottom as Felicia continued her assault on his mouth. Even on top of him, he still dominated her. She just closed her eyes and allowed him to have his way. It wasn't long until Dave found the zipper of her dress. While unzipping, Felicia stopped kissing him. But their lips were not apart. As she felt the zipper being pulled, she began to question what was really going on between her and Dave.

She slowly pulled back away from him and examined the situation. She realized that he was not Don. If she went through with this she would be an adulterer. She knew that she was not one of those people. Someone who cheated on her husband was what she was not. No matter how much and no matter how bad she needed this, she would not put herself in a compromising position.

"We can't do this."

Dave looked into her big beautiful brown eyes and saw tears forming. This was not the response he was looking for. He didn't want her to cry. What this moment was about however was the two of them, together again. It was not the moment for her to cry.

"Felicia, what's wrong?"

"This." She said as she rolled off him. "This is wrong."

Suddenly, Dave was a bit on the confused side. How could she be the way she was to him a short second ago and begin thinking of that piece of shit? "I don't understand."

"What is there not to understand? We..I mean...I'm married."

"What's wrong about this, Felicia?" Dave asked as he sat up and turned her to face him.

"Everything." She said as she began reaching for the zipper on the back of her dress. "Everything is wrong about this. And you know it, too."

Dave shot her a look of 'what the fuck ever'. Dave shook his head and allowed her to stand. "You tell me that you love him, but your lips were telling me something a whole helluva lot different."

"I lost myself. And I was wrong. I didn't mean to lead you on." Felicia was trying to convince Dave.

"You didn't lead me on, you know what you want and you let him stand in the fuckin' way. He doesn't love you." Dave stated. "He doesn't love you no where near as much as you think he fuckin' does."

Felicia became defensive. "You don't know anything about my marriage. Like I said before. You think you do, but you don't." Felicia said with her voice a bit shaky. "I gotta go."

Instantly and going on nothing but his instinct, Dave grabbed her again and pressed his lips against hers. Felicia knew in her heart that she was married, but something in her wanted Dave so much more. But she also knew she had to fight her nature. She pulled back away from him, grabbed her purse and walked out the door.

Dave stayed back and took in a survey. What the hell just happened here? How could she have just walked out that damn door? What could Dave do to make her see that Don was not the man for her, that he was, and always will be? Someway, somehow he would make her see. All it was gonna take was time. More time than he thought.

Felicia closed her eyes. She leaned back on the door of Dave's room and took in a deep breath. What the hell did she just do...well...almost do? She knew what she just did with Dave could effect her marriage. Her life. Dave was out of her life and that was the way she intended to keep it. Her love belonged to Don now. Not Dave. Don was the man she called her husband. He was the one who changed her name from Johnson to Feinberg. He was the one who loved her, adored her, wanted her. Not Dave. If all these facts were true, then how could she have wanted to go and mess it all up with Dave? She called her limo driver to come and pick her up.

Not too long after, as she walked out of the hotel and approached her limo, she turned around and looked up towards Dave's room. She closed her eyes and shook her head in disbelief. She hopped into the limo and drove off.

Upon getting back to her parents' house, her cell phone rang. She looked at the number and recognized it. It was Dave. She answered it.

"Hello." Felicia said nervously.

"Where are you?" Dave asked.

"I'm gonna pack up and go home to my hus..."

"Don't you say it. Don't you dare fuckin' say it!"

"What?"

"Give me tonight. If you still want to go home, then by all means, go. But we both know what happened here. And that feeling is not gone."

"What are you talkin' about?"

"I'm talkin' about you and me. I want you to come back here and finish this. "

"Maybe you have been hit over the head with one too many chairs, because you got this all twisted."

"No, I don't. And you know I don't. You know what happened here was real. You felt it, I felt it."

She hopped out of the limo for a brief minute and mouthed to her driver. "Just a second."

"I...we can't do that."

"You wanted it earlier though, didn't you?"

Felicia denied the question. "You are so screwed in the head, you know that?"

"If I'm screwed then so are you."

"No, I'm not."

"Give me tonight, Felicia."

Felicia was torn. As much as she loved Don, she also knew how much she still wanted and longed for Dave. Kissing him earlier defined that fact. Time had indeed been good to him and her, but one thing time didn't do is stop her from truly loving and missing Dave. She turned her attention back to Dave. "Felicia, are you still there?"

"Yeah, I'm still here."

"What do you say? Will you let me show you one more time how much I love you, how much I've always loved you?"

That last statement was all the solid concrete she needed. To hear him say himself that he loved her put a move on heart. It took her back to the day that she sung those words to Dave. How his eyes lit up when she sung it, or anything. Everything she did, he loved. And now that he'd said it to her, it was all she wanted to hear. She swallowed the lump in her throat. "I'll be there."

Dave smiled and took in deep breath. She said yes. He would finally, after ten years, show her how much he still loved her. How much he still longed for her. "Okay, are you coming back now?"

Felicia smiled to herself as she hopped back into the limo. "I'm on my way."


	13. Reunited And It Feels So Good

**Chapter 13: Reunited...and It Feels So Good!**

Felicia met Dave back at the hotel as promised. After getting in the room, they picked up from where they left off. Dave laid her back down on the bed and placed himself atop her body. He studied her face intently as he brushed the hair from her eyes, while holding her head in the palm of his hand. Felicia moaned and licked her lips, patiently waiting for him to kiss her.

She pulled him towards her face as Dave unzipped the back of her dress. He caught Felicia by surprise and turned her over instead. He kissed her back, which caused Felicia began to moan at his touch. After removing her dress from her, Dave admired her beauty from being almost naked. There was only one more piece of clothing from him to remove. Her bikini panties. The white color looked amazing on her skin tone and brought innocence and vulnerability about Felicia only Dave was exposed to. Instead of just removing them, Dave flipped her on her back again.

He slid down along her body, removing the panties as he went along. There, he saw what he spent many nights fantasizing and masturbating to—her snatch. She was bare and smooth just like he remembered. Her scent was succulent and he was grew hungrier by the second. He explored her outer regions as he kissed her down, caressing with his lips and tongue, until he reached her swollen, aching clit. Her back arched at his touch, as she whimpered for him. His tongue traveled in and out of her core, deeper and deeper to taste her.

Soon he replaced his tongue with his fingers and began to find the spot that he knew would drive her wild. His fingers to find her clit again and Felicia's body rose from the bed. It was this action that Felicia remembered and so did Dave. Dave always knew how to touch and tease her.

He knew how to make her his again.

While the heat of his mouth and the coaxing of his fingers were beginning to drive her insane, Felicia grabbed his hair, trying to push him deeper inside her. It wouldn't be too much longer until she would break into a shattering orgasm that caused rippling screams from her.

"Come here," she beckoned.

Dave moved up her body and kissed her, letting Felicia taste herself on his tongue. Felicia ran her hand along his muscular chest as Dave turned her body over so that she was on top of his. Felicia quickly claimed his lips before she bowed her head and kissed him along his throat. She began to kiss him up and down his neck and across his chest, her tongue trailing along to enjoy the saltiness of his skin, as she moved her lips back to his again. With her lips ablaze on him, Dave began to twist his hips to her tantalizingly hot touch.

She continued to move her body down, feeling all of Dave's hot spots. Then, she reached her destination—his hard, long, and delicious cock. She played with it a little, letting her fingertips lightly touch the head. She then began to tease, sucking and licking the tip. Meanwhile, Dave was losing his mind. If she didn't do something soon, he was going to turn Felicia over and give her the fucking of her life. But then she surprised him.

Felicia took him completely in her mouth as Dave gasped deeply. Her hot mouth was that of an angel and Dave was definitely in heaven. He watched her head bob up and down rhythmically but he didn't know how much longer he could stand. His eyes began to roll back; his hands grasping for anything that wasn't nailed down. It was clear that Felicia remembered everything that Dave loved her to do to him.

She worked feverishly to make him lose control, but Dave wasn't budging. He was growing closer to a release; his body tensing up as he pulled Felicia's hair back to watch her. Knowing he was about to cum, Felicia gripped his buttocks as tight as she could, readying herself for his explosion.

It wasn't a few seconds later that Dave was pushed over the edge. As his seed spilled into her mouth, Felicia looked up at him. Not yet satisfied, Dave grabbed her by her arms and pushed her to the mattress. With his body now on top of her, Dave became aggressive again

When Dave's cock made contact with Felicia's tight walls, they both felt what they other had longed for. Their love evident and pure as their bodies reunited in beautiful fashion, both Dave and Felicia's mouths were searing. Quickly and furiously they rocked together as Felicia's hips left the mattress as Dave's hard and ravenous thrusts met her soft muscles.

Soon after, Felicia looked over at Dave."I don't know what to say," she whispered.

Dave ran a hand along her cheek. "Your heart said it all," he whispered.


	14. Therapy Does Wonders

**Chapter 14: Therapy Does Wonders **

Felicia woke the next morning to the sun shining brightly. Brighter than she had seen in a long time. As she watched the sunlight dance along the window pane, she looked over to see Dave smilingly adoringly at her.

"What are you doing?"

"Looking at you."

"Hasn't anyone ever told you that it's not nice to stare."

"I think we can make an exception just this once, don't you?"

He reached over and placed a solid, but rather soft kiss on her lips. "Mmmhmm." He started. "That's one hell of a way to start the day."

"What?"

"Kissing you."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

The moment was perfect again. Dave and Felicia stared at each other for what seemed hours until she noticed a sadness forming in his eyes. "Dave, what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

Felicia looked at him. "Yes it is something, what is it?"

He shook his head at her and ran his finger over her cheek. "Nothing, baby.'

Felicia began to become a bit on the tempered side. "Okay, if you say so."

Dave stared at her. "Felicia."

"Dave what's wrong." Felicia started as she sat up to face him. "I know this look on your face, something is on your mind, now what is it. Please, tell me."

Dave gave into her. "I don't want you to go."

Felicia sighed. "You know I have to."

"Why?"

"Because you know why."

"No I don't know why."

"Dave, please."

"No, not really, you don't HAVE to do a damn thing, but stay a beautiful woman and die."

Felicia looked at him and smirked. "You got that from me."

"See there are some things that I do remember."

"Oh, boy, don't I know it."

Felicia and Dave spent a few minutes kissing each other before Dave broke the kiss.

"What time is your flight?"

"1:25 this afternoon."

Dave smiled to himself. "1:25 huh?"

"Yeah 1:25. What are you smiling about?"

"That means we got a couple of hours til we both have to leave."

"Uh huh, so what time is _your_ flight?"

"2:05." He said as he kissed her neck softly, while moving on top of her. "So that means we can make a little bit more love."

Felicia allowed Dave to have his way with her. "Remember, I have to see my family before I leave too." She said between kisses.

"That's okay, all I need is about two hours." Dave said while continuing to kiss her and run his hand up and down her abdomen. "Can you spare that for me?"

"Yes." Felicia breathlessly whispered before her and Dave engaged in one last lovemaking session before they parted.

Later in the day...

A plane trip later, Felicia went home to an empty house like she had so many times before. It was obvious that Don was still at work. She sighed as she walked upstairs to their bedroom.

She put her purse down and laid down on their huge California king-sized waterbed. She closed her eyes as she thought about her romantic encounter with Dave just a few hours beforehand. She smiled at the thought of him. She shook her head as she sat upright. The feeling she got from thinking about him alone caused Felicia to get warm sensations sent throughout her body. She shook it off as she heard the phone ring. She got up to answer it. It was Taylor.

"Hello."

"Hey girl!" Taylor excitedly said.

"Hey."

"When did you get home?"

"Just now."

"How were your remaining days in Miami?"

Felicia thought about Dave again. "Therapeutic."

"Therapeutic."

"Mmm hmm."

"Wow."

"What?"

Taylor giggled into the phone. "It's funny, I've never heard you say that word before."

"Well, Tay, it's just that I have a lot on the line now." Felicia began. "I have the tour that I'm happy as hell about, the support of my family and friends and someone that loves me more that anything. As a matter of fact, I think I'm ready to start work on the new CD."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! You are ready to do what?!"

"Just writing a few new songs. I have some now."

"Cool. I will see them soon then right?"

"Of course you will." Felicia changed the subject. "When did you get back?"

"I got back yesterday. I tried calling you and you never answered your cell, so I thought I would try to catch you at home and low and behold, I did."

"Well you got me, what's up?"

"Nothing much, I basically wanted to touch base and see if you were still in the twilight zone?"

"Twilight zone?"

"Yeah. The last time we talked we were at your parents' and you were having a trip about someone other than your husband. Are you still trippin'?

"No."

"You sure."

"Yes. I told you that I had some time to do some thinking to myself and what I was thinking was crazy. That's why I'm anxious to start work on the new CD."

Felicia carried on the conversation as Don snuck up from behind her, with a single rose in his hand. She turned around, a bit stunned, and smiled and mouthed a silent 'thank you.' to him. She continued talking to Taylor.

"Felicia, you still there?"

"Yes, I am. Um, Taylor, can I call you back, Don's home."

"Oh okay, sure."

They hung up as Don pulled her close to him.

"You like it?"

"What?"

"The rose."

"Yes."

He bent down and placed a sweet, soft kiss on her lips. "I thought you would."

Felicia wrapped her arms around his neck. "This is something else I would like more."

"Oh really."

"Yeah."

With that, Felicia kissed Don sweetly and softly on his lips. She deepened the kiss by pulling her closer to her mouth, as Don grabbed her by her waist. They continued kissing as she began to run her hands across the interior of his suit jacket, urging it off. As it slid off, Don picked up Felicia and laid her on the bed.

As their lips were burning for each other's love and passion, Felicia and Don began to rip clothes from each other. Soon they were both naked in bed, making intense, but yet gentle love to each other. Although Don didn't know about the previous encounter that she had shared earlier with her first love, he took his time with her. Feeling and searching for her with his hands, lips, tongue and hard member, Don made passionate love to her.

Felicia did the same for Don. But her mind couldn't help but escape back to Dave. With every thrust Don placed deep within her, she thought of Dave. She closed her eyes and let her body do what came naturally.

With Dave's face and body in her thoughts, she quickly turned Don over, so that she was on top of him. While he was still deep within her, she rocked back and forth deeper, and faster on him. Now on the verge of climaxing, Don grabbed Felicia's curvaceous bottom and held on to it for all it was worth. While riding the living hell out of him and Dave dancing in her head, Felicia closed her eyes, threw her head back and rode him harder and harder until she cried out. She collapsed in a sweaty heap over Don.

She didn't stay on him long as she rolled over onto her side. Don pulled her sweaty body to him as he caught his breath. He doused her shoulder and neck in kisses as she allowed him to hold her, all the time thinking of nothing but one man, Dave.


	15. Building Tension

**Chapter 15: Building Tension**

After Don and Felicia's made what was considered to be some the greatest love in a long while, they both fell asleep with Don's arms around her. Although she was comfortable in his embrace, she woke with Dave on her mind. She looked over at the clock and it read 2:07 A.M. She slowly crept out of bed, heading downstairs with her cell phone. Quietly, walking into one of the guest rooms, she called Dave.

Lying in bed and thinking about Felicia, Dave tried to turn his mind off and fall asleep. But it was no use. She had him. And whether she knew it or not, he had her. He grabbed his cell to check the time. While looking, it rang. He scanned the number and smiled.

"Hey you." Dave sexily said.

"Hey." Felicia responded sweetly.

"Were you sleeping?"

"No, I couldn't sleep. I had a beautiful woman in my head, keeping me from it.

"Really, did you?"

"Yes." Dave answered. "What are you doing up?"

"I was thinking about you."

"Is he home?"

"Yes."

"So why aren't you with him?" Dave asked. "As much as I hate to think about you with him."

"My thoughts weren't with him." Felicia paused. "They were on you."

Dave listened to her. He couldn't deny that he missed the hell out of her. It was all that he could do not to fly to New York and take her over and over. But he knew he couldn't do that. He turned his attention back to her.

"I miss you, Lisha."

"Dave."

"No, I mean it." Dave began. "I do miss you...more than you know."

"You know something." Felicia smiled. "I miss you too."

"I just wish that you were with me now."

"Me too."

They both sat in silence for a few seconds before Felicia broke it.

"I need to go." She said. "I just wanted to call."

"Okay."

"Well, goodnight."

"Goodnight."

She closed her phone and quietly crept back upstairs and back in bed with a still sleeping Don. She pulled the covers over her body as Don instinctively woke to feel his wife's slender, curvaceous body beside him. He wrapped his arms around her to pull her closer to him.

"I love you." Don whispered in Felicia's ear before kissing her shoulder.

Felicia heard what Don had just said to her. She could feel the air escape her lungs. She bit her lip while she felt the ducts of her eyes began to fill with water. Part of her wanted to break down and confess her sin to her husband. She never thought of all the things in the world, she would be having an affair. But this was not just any affair – this was with Dave. A man that she loved more than even Don at one time in her life. She wiped the tears from her eyes, brought his back of his hand up to her lips and kissed it. "I love you too."


End file.
